TETANGGA DEPAN RUMAH
by fifioluluge
Summary: SEHUN YANG TERGODA TETANGGA DEPAN RUMAHNYA PADAHAL SUDAH MEMILIKI TUNANGAN. DAN LUHAN YANG MEMILIKI NIAT MEREBUT SEHUN DARI TUNANGANNYA. HUNHAN/HUNJI/KRISHAN. THREESHOOT. ABAL. YAOI.


**TETANGGA DEPAN RUMAH**

By Fifioluluge

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **SEHUN POV**

.

Namanya Luhan. Seorang namja panggilan yang 1 minggu ini menjadi tetanggaku dan satu-satunya pemandangan indah bagi mataku setiap paginya.

Dia akan keluar dari balkon setiap pukul 6 pagi dengan kemeja kebesaran tanpa bawahan yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya. Bahkan aku harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali setiap melihatnya. Namun tetap saja aku selalu tak sabar untuk melihatnya esok hari.

Sayang, pemandangan indahku selalu dirusak oleh namja-namja sialan yang seenaknya melingkarkan tangan kotor mereka di pinggang ramping Luhan. Apalagi saat tangan itu mulai meraba paha mulus Luhan. Oh Shit! Rasanya ingin ku patahkan saja.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sebagai remaja 17 tahun, hormon kelakianku menanjak pesat hanya dengan melihat tubuh mulus milik tetanggaku itu. Padahal dia dan aku sama-sama namja. Dan aku bukan gay. Juga sudah memiliki yeojachingu.

"Sehunna, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangku lengkap dengan seragam Cheonsa High School, sekolahku.

"Ani, Hyun Ji-ah. Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabku seadanya.

Kim Hyun Ji. Dia kekasihku. Ah ani, lebih tepatnya calon tunanganku. Aku dan dia sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dia cantik, menyenangkan, pintar, memiliki hobi yang sama denganku yaitu dance dan kita berdua sama-sama siswa paling populer di SHS.

Pasangan yang sempurna bukan? Begitulah semua orang melihat aku dan Hyun Ji.

"Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan, ayo turun!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku pun tersenyum dan sesekali melirik ke arah balkon tetangga sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Hyun Ji untuk turun.

Tiba-tiba saja moodku langsung buruk. Dia sedang berciuman. Seperti biasanya.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Hyun Ji menginap di rumahku. Appa dan Eommanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Dan sebagai calon tunangan yang baik aku mengusulkan Hyun Ji menginap di rumahku agar tidak kesepian. Namun sepertinya usulan itu benar-benar salah besar. Karena aku tidak bisa memandangi si tetangga dengan puas.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu!" ujar Hyun Ji sambil berkacak pinggang menungguku selesai sarapan.

"Kau bisa berangkat duluan kalau sedang buru-buru." Balasku dengan datar.

"Mana bisa begitu. Kita harus ke sekolah bersama, Chagiya." Ucapnya mulai merajuk.

Aku hanya menghela napas sabar dan segera menyelesaikan sarapanku sebelum dia mengamuk.

Ada beberapa sifat yang tidak ku sukai dari Hyun Ji. Dia cerewet, suka memaksa, mudah cemburu dan sedikit kejam jika ada yeoja lain yang mendekatiku. Begitulah. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Mungkin sedikit mencintainya. Dia kekasih yang sempurna.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihku itu. Kami resmi menjalin hubungan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku menyatakan cinta padanya di tengah lapangan basket saat timku memenangkan kejuaran antar sekolah. Aku berteriak di tengah banyaknya penonton dan juga teman-temanku. Dia terkejut dan tentu saja menerimaku. Siapa juga yang akan menolak seorang Oh Sehun.

Seperti hubungan mayoritas, kami melakukan banyak hal yang dilakukan pasangan. Pergi nonton, makan, jalan-jalan, pergi ke sekolah bersama, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan berciuman. Hanya sebatas itu. Aku belum berani menyentuhnya lebih dari itu. Bukan karena aku belum dewasa. Aku bahkan sering menonton DVD yadong dengan sahabatku, Kim Jongin. Tapi entahlah hanya saja aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

.

.

 **LUHAN POV**

.

Aku seorang namja panggilan khusus para namja, entah itu straight ataupun gay, keduanya tak masalah. Aku sudah menekuni pekerjaan ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena desakan ekonomi ataupun hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan harta. Aku melakukannya karena aku senang digilai banyak namja. Dan sebagai ajang balas dendam.

Aku suka menghancurkan hubungan orang lain.

Asal tahu saja. Semua namja yang sudah tidur denganku akan tergila-gila padaku dan segera memutuskan kekasihnya lalu memohon-mohon untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya. Aku sih tidak sudi. Aku sudah kapok menjalani hubungan cinta.

Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik pada seseorang. Bukan tertarik dalam hal yang baik. Aku tertarik menjadikannya targetku selanjutnya. Dia tampan dan sudah punya kekasih. Aku sering memergokinya sedang menatapku dari balkon kamarnya.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Diliat dari segi manapun, dia namja yang sempurna. Dan dilihat dari caranya menatapku setiap pagi, sudah pasti dia tertarik padaku. Ah maksudnya tubuhku. Tak masalah. Aku hanya tinggal menyentuhnya sedikit dan boom. Dia akan tergila-gila padaku.

Ah, dan aku tidak sabar melihat hubungan Oh Sehun dengan kekasihnya yang cantik itu hancur.

' _Tunggu aku, sayang._ '

.

XXX

.

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **JUST PROLOG**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **AYO LESTARIKAN FF HUNHAN!**


End file.
